


Heatstroke

by AChillDoctor



Series: Hello. My Name is Mr. Fear. [4]
Category: Mr. Fear, Siamés
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChillDoctor/pseuds/AChillDoctor
Summary: It has been rough for our pair. The desert's unrelenting barrage of pain and suffering has taken a toll on the duo, as they have been walking for so long, they cannot even remember when they started.Out of supplies and hope, will the desert's strength finally outmatch their determination?





	Heatstroke

They had been walking for two hours now, the sun continuing to be ruthless and brutal. Nila's arms and face had burnt red from sunburn, everytime she moved she would let out a groan of pain. Her legs and arms were heavy, as if they were weights trying to drag her weakened, slouched, body down into the sand. Every breath she took was short, dry, and painful, and her eyes were half-blood and red. Nila raised her burning arm above her eyes, shielding them from the rays of the scorching sun. Her mouth was dry and she was covered in sand from head to toe.

 

As she continued to walk in the sandy void, Nila contemplated more and more if leaving with somebody she doesn't even know into a barren wasteland was a good idea. She tried to remember her camp in her secluded forest with it's cool shade and soft grass, but her mind was fuzzy and everytime she attempted picturing her camp, everything seemed to blend together. So instead she focused more on how all that got ripped away from her in the blink of an eye. However, what she could vividly remember was that rabbit, and just how tantalizing it had looked. 

 

“All it would have taken was the release of that single notched arrow...” she muttered. Something so simple and easy, and victory would have been her. She could had been resting by a cozy fire, beside her tent, chowing down on some freshly cooked rabbit.

 

Her stomach let out another monstrous growl that would have certainly frightened even the most battle-hardened creature.

 

Instead of a warm campfire, it would seem life had other plans for her. As instead of embedding her arrow into the pelt of the rabbit, she embedded it into her newly acquainted friend and within the next hour she had killed somebody and destroyed a whole city. Now, she's on the run from the military that guarded said city. 

 

Looking over her shoulder, Nila saw the red alien she had been travelling with for these past few days. As the two continued to shuffle across the desert, Nila began to notice her friend had been gradually slowing down more and more. His movements becoming more and more sluggish by the minute. Occasionally, she would look back at him, worryingly, and everytime he would give her a weak smile of reassurance. She was worried about his health, but then again she knew she was probably in a worse state. 

  
  


Another hour passed quickly, and it was as if they were walking on a treadmill; With nothing but flat desert sand to look at, nor any moving clouds in the sky, it was as if they weren't moving at all. By now, Nila could feel her legs shake as they began to start giving out. However, through sheer willpower, she continued walking. Then out of nowhere, she heard a loud “poomf” sound behind her, and when she turned around to locate the source of the sound, she saw the red alien lying in the sand. Unmoving. Both of his eyes were closed

 

“No.” Nila said quietly, taking a small step forward. She said it again while taking another step forward, then again and again until she was in a near full break run towards her fallen friend. However as she neared close to him, her body finally succumbed to the days of physical toll and exhaustion and finally gave out. She fell face first into the hot, gritty, sand just about one foot away. 

 

Nila attempted at getting up, pushing with all her might to get herself up from the sand, but it was to no avail and she found herself crashing back down into the sand. 

 

As she lied in the sand next to alien, feeling the sun burn away her skin,  she merely thought  _ ‘This is it. This is the end.’  _ Nila hazily recollected back on how she had got here, desperately trying to remember her camp's every detail. She remembered stepping outside her forest, and finding the small plant in the orb that fascinated her so much. And lastly, the person she met that day that has gotten her into this mess. Did she hate him for it? If she had more time maybe she would have the answer. But what she did know, was her life changed when they formed into that…

 

The monster! She swore to herself to never form into that thing ever again… but this was quite literally a do or die situation. It was a long shot, but if they could form into it then maybe, just maybe, perhaps it could save both of them. 

 

Using every ounce of energy and strength she had left in her body, Nila began the grueling process of dragging herself towards the red alien. The sand burned the palms of her hand and knees as she moved closer and closer. 

 

“Almost. There.” She said in between her heavy gasps for air. Each outstretch of her arm was a slow and brutal process, her entire body was aching and screaming at her to stop. After about three minutes of excruciating crawling, she finally made it to her friend, and she made one final reach. 

 

She reached for his hand, and placed the tip of her finger on his.

 

…

 

And nothing happened.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Sunlight poked through his shut eyes as a nice, cooling, breeze blew against him. Slowly, he rolled to his side and began to open his eyes. 

 

There was a nightstand with a cute lamp, with a pink lampshade, on it. Beside it was a medium size glass of water. He reached for it and gulped the whole thing down almost immediately. Now sitting up, it had suddenly occurred to him that hellish deserts usually do not have cute lamps, nor glasses of water just laying about. 

 

With squinted eyes, and a pounding headache, he began scouting out his surroundings. The room's walls had a comforting, warm, yellow paint which, all in all, really tied the room together. He felt the cushy feeling of a bed underneath him, which certainly beat sleeping on the rough sand. Next, he saw a dresser against the wall that was in front of the end of the bed. ‘ _ Eh, kinda bland looking.’  _ He thought, staring at the cube-shaped, brown colored _ , _ dresser. 

 

By now, his eyes had fully opened. So, continuing his room recon he looked behind his shoulder and saw an open, rectangular, window. He could see the orange sand outside, as if it was taunting him. He glared at it menacingly in return. Looking up, a ceiling fan was whirling around, providing a very welcome, relaxing, breeze. Sitting for just a moment more, collecting his strength, he lifted himself off the bed and would have fell down immediately if he had not caught himself on the nightstand. His legs wobbled in place, but after some concentration he released his grip on the nightstand and stood up straight. It was then when he saw the door, which was painted white and had some diamond patterned shapes embedded into it, which had the sound of dishes clinking together coming from the other side. 

 

Slowly, he made his way over. 

 

Turning the knob, he pushed forward, which made the door do absolutely nothing and himself look like an idiot. Gaining his new found knowledge, he pulled on the door handle allowing the door to open with a creak. 

 

The smell of freshly made food and dish soap filled the air, on top of the sound of water running from a faucet with the clinking of dishes getting louder. 

 

“Oh!” A feminine voice sounded. Looking to his left, he saw a lady with a cute sundress and hat on. She seemed to be around the same age as himself, perhaps only just a few years older. “You're awake, good!” She said in a cheery voice. 

 

“Welcome to our farm!”

  
  



End file.
